There are a number of requirements that distance-measuring instruments must meet, depending on the use to which the instrument is to be put. There is, in many instances, a need to measure the distance and direction from one fixed point to different locations remote therefrom in a rapid and expedient manner. Further, the instrument used should be capable of being readily moved and manipulated and of permitting measurements to be made without it being necessary to adjust the instrument to any particular position before the measurements can be made. One example of a situation in which an instrument having these characteristics is particularly useful is the measuring of roads or tracks in forests, or when measuring distances in the countryside in general, such as in connection with minor roads or paths, grain fields, etc. In such instances it is also preferable to have an instrument in which it is possible to refer the measurements to a suitable selectable reference direction.